The Mysterious Heiress
by Neph Champion
Summary: After young Namikaze Minato appears in the village of Konoha and becomes a Kunoichi, she and her most important person are marked by a mysterious silver haired man. Now with the ability to tap into a strange red chakra, the two journey into the future, trying to make names for themselves.
1. Her Past

Idea: Minato knows that she's from a clan, there was never any question, but her name Namikaze has always been a mystery to her and those around her. The Namikaze were a mysterious clan that seemed to come out of nowhere and all that was left of the once huge clan, was Minato and a strange summoning contract that already had her name on it.

Summary: After young Namikaze Minato appears in the village of Konoha and becomes a Kunoichi, she and her most important person are marked by a mysterious silver haired man. Now with the ability to tap into a strange red chakra, the two journey into the future, trying to make names for themselves.

Warnings: Gender flipped Minato obviously!

Title: The Mysterious Heiress

(Her Past)

Ten year old Minato was different from her peers, she'd always known that. She'd been found alone with nothing near Konoha, where she had been taken and had grown up in to this point. She made friends with only one person in the village: Uchiha Mikoto. Once they had managed to unlock her chakra coils, they'd found something sealed into her back, a large summoning scroll, and a note.

Please protect little Namikaze Minato, she is our heiress and only survivor. Was all that the note said. It had been found by Jiraiya of the Densetsu no Sannin when he had gone to the orphanage, looking for candidates for the Shinobi program.

He'd found her in a corner, practicing her calligraphy. "Well… what do we have here?"

Minato's head snapped up, "Wh-Who are you?" she asked, slightly fearful.

"I am Jiraiya of the Densetsu no Sannin, the Gama Sennin and a Seal Master," he had introduced himself, rather amused by her behavior. "Who are you little one?"

"…I don't have a name…" She had hesitantly informed him, "The caretakers have tried giving me a number of names but none of them sound right…"

"Well, what are you doing?" Jiraiya had asked with genuine interest.

"…I'm practicing my calligraphy…" Minato replied quietly, "I'm really not interested in the mundane games that the other children play."

Jiraiya studied the sheet of paper she had been working on; she had wonderful handwriting for one so young. He smiled, not only had he found a candidate like Sensei wanted; he also believed that he had found himself an apprentice.

Minato shrank back, not sure if she liked his look or not. "Um... Jiraiya-sama?"

Jiraiya turned back to her, "How would you like to become a Kunoichi?" He'd asked, and that had sealed the deal for her.

The Mysterious Heiress

On her first day she was terrified, she had been shunned (why she didn't know) in the orphanage. She hoped the rest of the students would accept her, but she wasn't about to hold her breath.

"Class, this is Namikaze Minato please take care of her," the teacher, Umino Mauri had told them, and then she turned to Minato, "Minato-chan, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" She asked kindly.

Minato bit her lip, "As Sensei said, I am Namikaze Minato," She paused, thinking, "I enjoy working on my calligraphy and reading the sealing manuals that Jiraiya-san gave me." Her eyes narrowed dangerously, "I hate perverts, and my goal..." Minato frowned slightly, "To be the best Kunoichi that I can be... I want... to be the first Lady Hokage."

The students began to whisper to each other; they all had questions for her. One of the dark haired dark eyed kids (a girl) raised her hand. "Are you sure you're not a boy?" she asked when Mauri-sensei called on her, Minato ignored her name, she wasn't interested.

Minato glared in response, "I am indeed!"

The Mysterious Heiress

She remembered two years ago; when her second best friend had arrived, she'd only just started to get along with the boys, and Mikoto had become one of the very few friends she would ever have, with her usual behavior...

"Have you heard?" Mikoto asked her.

"Heard what Miko-chan?" Minato asked in a disinterested voice.

"Why, 'Nato-chan! We're getting a new classmate!" Mikoto told her, "I do hope it's another girl..."

Minato just gave her a strange look, "Whatever..." the young heiress drawled.

"'Nato-chan~..." Mikoto pouted, "If it's another girl that's serious about her training then we can all train together!"

"Sure..." Minato agreed; she really didn't see why it mattered though.

Mauri-sensei tapped the desk, "Class!" The class quieted down, causing her to smile, "We have a new student, Uzumaki Kushina from Uzushio." She turned to the door, "Come in please."

Minato perked up when the door opened and she became entranced with the red haired girl that poked her head in before entering. "...Miko-chan..."

"Yes, 'Nato-chan?" Mikoto asked.

"I've got a new favorite color." Minato declared to her best friend, "It's the color of her hair..."

Mikoto blinked and then grinned, "We should get to know her then!"

Minato blinked when she turned back to the front and found the new girl eyeing her. She sat back a bit as she watched the girl's eyes trace her features, almost as if she was devouring her visually. Minato became just slightly nervous when the redhead licked her lips.

"I'm Uzumaki Kushina," the girl repeated cheerfully, "I find blond hair and blue eyes attractive," she looked right at Minato as she said this, "I like Ramen, Salt flavor in particular and I love bananas! I hate spinach and the color of my hair. My goal is to be the best Kunoichi ever, I wouldn't say no to being the first Lady Hokage either…"She grinned impishly when her ideal girl stood up.

"I want to be Hokage too, it'll be a pleasure competing with you, Uzumaki-san," Minato said with a smile.

That lunch period was the first time her other best friend had approached her as she sat alone for the meal, because for once... Fugaku-teme had insisted that Miko-chan sit with him for lunch.

Minato looked up from her simple lunch, some onigiri stuffed with sweetened tomatoes, a few sticks of Dango for dessert and some Teriyaki chicken. "Good afternoon Uzumaki-san, did you need something?" she asked.

"I was wondering if I could sit with you actually, since I don't know anyone," Kushina explained, "All the boys were being stupid..."

"They always are when they think they can impress the new girl..." Minato muttered savagely.

"So, what's your name?" Kushina asked, "I don't think I ever caught it..."

Minato looked up at her, "My name is Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki-san," she replied, she opened her mouth to say something about Kushina's hair but thought better of it. "Why don't you like your hair?"

Kushina snorted, "It's too bright that's why, you heard them comparing the color to a tomato didn't you?"

"I happen to like tomatoes," Minato told her, "sweetened. I like your hair, it's actually very pretty."

Kushina blushed at Minato's throwaway line at how her hair was nice, she remembered one of her mother's conditions for letting her go to Konoha, she had to find a boy and provide her with grandkids for her to spoil... "Your name's rather boyish Namikaze-san..."

"One of the first questions that I was asked was if I was really a girl..." Minato clutched her chopsticks angrily, "I showed them later though... Why?"

Kushina looked around, and, after seeing that there was no one around leaned in, "My mother wants me to find a boy and settle down and have kids, but I'm not sure I like boys..." 'That way' was left unsaid. If she could get Minato to allow her to write her mother and say that she met someone named Minato that she liked a lot... her mother would assume that Minato was a boy, because her name really did sound like a boy's... Kushina just wouldn't correct her mother's assumption.

(End)

Ok! This was supposed to be my project for NaNo, but I couldn't finish it. I'm posting it anyway! Minato is the only one gender flipped!

Enjoy~!

Neph


	2. The Teams

Idea: Minato knows that she's from a clan, there was never any question, but her name Namikaze has always been a mystery to her and those around her. The Namikaze were a mysterious clan that seemed to come out of nowhere and all that was left of the once huge clan, was Minato and a strange summoning contract that already had her name on it.

Summary: After young Namikaze Minato appears in the village of Konoha and becomes a Kunoichi, she and her most important person are marked by a mysterious silver haired man. Now with the ability to tap into a strange red chakra, the two journey into the future, trying to make names for themselves.

Warnings: Gender flipped Minato obviously!

Title: The Mysterious Heiress

(The Teams)

Minato smiled as she sat between her two best friends, she was board out of her mind. Their sensei was late! And no, not their Jounin sensei, the Academy sensei that was supposed to tell them who their Jounin sensei was! "Of all days to be late, he chose today, why?"

Kushina, to Minato's left, shrugged, "Maybe he'd doing something for Hokage-sama…"

Minato gave her a sideways look, she had never understood why Kushina had asked if she could write to her mother about her, but that didn't matter now. "You're kidding right? Kushi-chan…"

Mikoto rolled her eyes from the right, "She might be right you know…"

"But Miko-chan~!" Minato finally sat back, pouting as Mamoru, Mauri's husband, finally arrived.

Mamoru sighed, he was late, and he knew it. Mauri would not be happy with him if she ever found out that was for sure. This class was a talented bunch, and they were in for a surprise, as they would be getting the best sensei as well. He cleared his throat, trying not to flinch at the glare coming from the Rookie of the Year, Namikaze-chan could be very scary when she wanted to be, and she wasn't the only one either... "Sorry for being late students, some of the Sensei were a bit of a surprise and I was just making sure I knew who would be going where," he apologized quickly. "Team One will be: Namikaze Minato-chan..."

Minato perked up, "I wonder who I'll be placed with..."

"Uzumaki Kushina..."

Minato and Kushina shared gentle smiles.

"And Uchiha Mikoto," Mamoru finished. The three friends stared at each other, how in the world had they gotten so lucky? "And your Jounin Sensei shall be Jiraiya."

Minato nearly jumped for joy, now she would be able to spend more time with her guardian!

Mamoru continued smiling gently at the team 'most likely to pass' as he continued to read out the teams. "Team Two will be: Uchiha Fugaku, Hyuuga Hiashi, and Hyuuga Kemuri, you will be under Jounin Sensei Hatake Sakumo."

Kemuri was blushing, though Hiashi and Fugaku just looked board.

"Team Three shall be: Yamanaka Inoichi, Akimichi Chouza, and Nara Shikaku, you three shall be learning under Orochimaru."

The three best friends were looking intrigued; they couldn't wait to see what Orochimaru could teach them.

"And Team Four will be: Fa Mulan, Kaien Shiba, and Hyuuga Kasai, you three will be learning from Hisaki." Mamoru finished. "All right, its lunch time; make sure to be back in two hours; that's when your Sensei will be arriving, dismissed!" He checked his list, "Sorry, teams one through four may go to lunch."

They shuffled out the door chatting cheerfully as they went.

"Team Five will be: Hyuuga Hizashi, Inuzuka Tsume, andAburame Shibi, you guys will be taught by Senju Tsunade, you three are dismissed now."

The three rushed out of the room to be with their friends.

The Mysterious Heiress

Minato hummed happily as she walked out of the Academy, her best friends following her.

"'Nato-chan, where are we going?" Kushina asked.

"I don't want to wait," Minato told them a bit shyly, "besides, I know our Sensei. He's my guardian. Jiraiya of the Densetsu no Sannin. He spends a lot of time at the Hot springs, though I don't know why."

Mikoto and Kushina had heard some rumors about their sensei, though they weren't sure if they were true or not.

"I've heard that he writes as a hobby..." Kushina said hesitantly.

"He does," Minato agreed, "He told me that he can't seem to find the inspiration though, everything he writes gets returned to him and he's always sad when that happens."

"I've heard some nasty rumors about him..." Mikoto interjected, "But I'm not sure if they're true or not..."

"What rumors?" Minato asked.

"I've heard that he used to call himself a Super Pervert," Mikoto replied.

Kushina nodded, "I've heard that too, but I've not seen him around the village..."

Minato shrugged as she stopped next to a fence. She blinked when she saw her Guardian Jiraiya scribbling something in his ever-present notebook.

"Jiraiya-san!" Minato called with a smile on her face.

Jiraiya looked up, "Oh hello Minato-chan, found out who's on your team yet?" he asked with a smile.

Minato nodded, "Kushi-chan and Miko-chan are on my team!"

"That's good," Jiraiya agreed, "Do you know who your Sensei is?"

"You are supposed to be," Minato replied.

Jiraiya blinked, "Damn Sensei..." he muttered, but as he eyed his new team he figured that old Saru-sensei was probably trying to help him get over his writer's block, working with three girls might be just what he needed... "Well, why don't we get the introductions out of the way, I'll pop over to the Academy afterwards to tell them I've got you, and then I'll treat you three to lunch, how's that sound?"

Minato nodded, "That sounds like a good idea! Why don't you go first since my friends don't know you?"

Jiraiya smiled fondly down at his ward, "My name is Jiraiya. My biggest hobby is writing, though all my books have been rejected, so I was planning on switching genres for a while before trying to get published again. I am one of the Sannin and was trained by the Sandaime himself. My precious people include my Sensei: Hokage-sama, my teammates: Orochimaru-kun and Tsunade-chan, and my ward, Minato-chan here." He turned to Kushina and Mikoto, "Why don't you go first Aka-chan?" [1]

Kushina glared slightly with a pout, at least it was better than Tomato-chan; Minato was the only one able to get away with that one after all... "I am Uzumaki Kushina; I am the Heiress to the Uzumaki clan in Uzushio. I love spending time with 'Nato-chan, eating ramen, salt flavor in particular and practicing my seal work. I hate being called Tomato, Minato is the only one who can get away with it, try, and I will castrate you. I want to be the best Kunoichi in the village. And my most precious person is 'Nato-chan!" Kushina hugged Minato tightly, causing the slightly older girl to blush brightly.

Jiraiya grinned, his grin was two-fold, 1) he thought they looked cute together and 2) He had just figured out what kind of novel he would try to write, "How about you go next Kuro-chan," [2] He suggested to Mikoto.

"Of course Sensei," Mikoto agreed, "My name is Uchiha Mikoto. My hobbies include training with my friends (and sometimes my fiancée), shopping (when I can get Mina-chan and Shina-chan to go with me), and hanging out with my friends. I like Minato-chan and Three pea soup... made by Minato-chan. I... can't really say if I like or dislike my fiancée, Fugaku is a bit of a stick in the mud... and my precious people include Fugaku, Minato-chan and Kushina-chan!" She then made the hug a group hug.

Minato looked up at Jiraiya and saw the expectant look, "Do I have too...?" she half whined.

"Yes you do, Kiiroi-chan," [3] Jiraiya told her with absolute certainty.

"Ah..." Minato sighed, "I am Namikaze Minato; I like my best friends. I hate perverts. My hobbies include cooking, creating Ninjutsu, and perfecting my calligraphy so that Jiraiya-san will finally allow me to study seals. My precious people are Jiraiya-san, Kushi-chan and Miko-chan."

Jiraiya smiled, "Now that we know a bit about each other, I have something to tell you three," he said as he got up and began to lead them away from the hot springs, earning him disbelieving looks from the people who really knew him. He led them back to the Academy, "You didn't pass the Official Genin test; you're in between Academy Cadet and Genin at the moment."

"What do you mean?" Minato asked from where she had perched on his shoulder before he had gotten up. "We worked incredibly hard to get to this point."

"I'm not saying that you didn't," Jiraiya replied, "the test that the Academy gives separates the hopeless from the potentially legendary, I have to give you the real Genin Test, and I'll do that tomorrow. Today we celebrate the fact that you have a good chance at proving that you have the potential to be great."

"I'm still not sure I understand," Kushina said from his left, she was holding Minato's hand.

Jiraiya smiled, "What I mean is that The real test is tomorrow, and I have no doubt that you will pass, but I still have to test you, to see what I have to work with and where you need help."

"...Oh!" Mikoto realized, "So if we don't pass your test we have to go back to the Academy for a year?"

"Yes Kuro-chan," Jiraiya confirmed, "But I highly doubt that you Aka-chan and Kiiroi-chan here will fail, I'm looking forward to teaching you."

Jiraiya put Minato down and went into the Academy, coming out five minutes later, followed by his teammates and their students, and Hatake Sakumo, an old friend of his.

Minato clambered back onto his shoulder after he had introduced them, "So," Jiraiya asked her after Minato had settled onto his shoulder, "Where should we all go for lunch Kiiroi-chan?"

"Mm... How about the Akimichi Barbeque place, I've never been there and I've been wanting to try it..." Minato replied.

(End)

…I have to say I like this one!

Footnotes:

[1] Means red of course, this will become Jiraiya's pet name for Kushina; everyone else will still call her The Bloody Habanero though.

[2] This means black obviously, this will be Jiraiya's pet name for Mikoto, and I'll have to come up with a nickname for Mikoto involving the word black...

[3] This means Yellow! Jiraiya's pet name for Minato has been since she became his ward. Hints at her future Moniker.

Enjoy~!

Neph


	3. The Mysterious Stranger

Idea: Minato knows that she's from a clan, there was never any question, but her name Namikaze has always been a mystery to her and those around her. The Namikaze were a mysterious clan that seemed to come out of nowhere and all that was left of the once huge clan, was Minato and a strange summoning contract that already had her name on it.

Summary: After young Namikaze Minato appears in the village of Konoha and becomes a Kunoichi, she and her most important person are marked by a mysterious silver haired man. Now with the ability to tap into a strange red chakra, the two journey into the future, trying to make names for themselves.

Warnings: Gender flipped Minato obviously!

Title: The Mysterious Heiress

(The Mysterious Stranger)

Several weeks, and about a dozen D-Ranked missions later, Jiraiya finally decided that they were ready for a C-rank Mission. Minato was often seen on Jiraiya's shoulder when they weren't on a mission or training.

Mikoto and Kushina had been very surprised when they had found out just how _fast_ Minato was; she was always the first to finish their speed drills.

Minato was the first to see their client; he was tall with short spiky silver hair. Something about him just... drew her attention, something she couldn't explain. There was something about him that made her blush like only Kushina had been able to before. "Ne... Jiraiya-san... who is that?" Minato asked from said man's shoulder, pointing to the tall silver haired person.

Jiraiya followed her finger, "Now Kiiroi-chan, it's not nice to point..." he chided, "But I don't know who that is, maybe Saru-sensei will."

Kushina frowned when she noticed that Minato hadn't returned her attention to their conversation. Anything that could divert her Minato-chan's attention was bad! "'Nato-chan~"

Mikoto sighed at Kushina's childishness as they entered the Hokage's Tower. "Kushina..."

"What Miki-chan?" Kushina asked.

"Don't be so possessive please; you've scared a lot of boys away from Minato-chan."

"'Nato-chan is _mine_ Miki-chan..." Kushina nearly growled, unintentionally catching the silver-haired man's attention.

Jiraiya rolled his eyes, he already had his new tale plotted out, and now he just had to write the first draft. "Quiet down you two."

"Sorry Sensei!" they apologized.

The Hokage smiled at Jiraiya as they entered the mission room, Mauri was assisting him since the Academy was out for the next few months. "How is their training going, Jiraiya-kun?" he asked curiously.

"Very well Sensei, Kiiroi-chan surprised us all with her speed, Aka-chan has the largest reserves I have ever seen and Kuro-chan has never missed a target. ...I think that they might be ready for a C-Rank..."

The girls' eyes widened in almost childlike glee, "Really?" Minato asked breathlessly.

"Yes Kiiroi-chan," Jiraiya replied.

"Yeah!" Mikoto grinned.

"Awesome!" Kushina breathed.

Sarutobi smiled at their quiet celebration, "I have just the mission for you," he told them all, "In fact, this client requested your team even."

"What is it Sandaime-sama?" Minato asked as she slipped down from Jiraiya's shoulder. "What's the mission?"

"Your client has requested that you escort him to Kaminari no Kuni, where he is going to be giving a present to his sister," the Sandaime replied.

The door behind them opened, revealing the silver haired man from before. "This is Kenshin, he is your client," the Sandaime told them.

"It's... that guy..." Minato whispered almost to herself, blushing when he turned to look at her. She quickly turned away, forcing herself to focus on Kushina instead.

"'Nato-chan?" Kushina asked.

"It's nothing Kushi-chan," Minato reassured her before turning to Jiraiya, "When are we leaving and what should we pack for the Mission?"

The man, Kenshin, blinked, "'Chan...?" he muttered, "But I thought the Heir..." If Minato was a girl... well, that complicated things greatly. Bad enough that his Namikaze had gone missing!

Minato turned to look up at him and Kurama (he hated having to lie about his name, but his title scared everyone...) only the Heir or Heiress in this case, was allowed to know his name, was allowed to have any control over him at all!

Kurama was many things, but he wasn't blind. He could see the way the cute redhead (I'll have to get her name...) was looking at the last of his Namikaze. If things had been complicated before well... this just made things worse!

"So..." Kurama began slowly, "what are your names?"

"I am Namikaze Minato, Kenshin-san," the young blonde girl replied.

"I am Uzumaki Kushina sir," the redheaded girl said, her eyes not moving from his Heiress.

"And I am Uchiha Mikoto," the brunette replied.

Kurama smiled, Kushina and Mikoto obviously cared a great deal about his Minato-hime. It was nice to know that she had reliable friends and a reliable guardian, if he had read the look in Jiraiya-san's eyes correctly.

"Pack only what is recommended Kiiroi-chan, Aka-chan, Kuro-chan," Jiraiya informed them, "It will take us at least a month to get to Kaminari no Kuni."

"Yes Sensei!" the three chorused Mikoto and Kushina raced out of the room, Minato however, paused at the door.

"Ano, Jiraiya-san, do you want me to grab your sealed supplies for you?" she asked curiously. Jiraiya always had a set of everything they would need for long missions outside of the village for some reason and she couldn't figure out why.

"Yes Please Kiiroi-chan," Jiraiya called after her, "Be ready to leave in an hour, make sure to tell Aka-chan and Kuro-chan."

"Yes Jiraiya-san," Minato bowed, running from the Missions Office.

An hour later Jiraiya and Kurama met with Team One at the East gate. "Your equipment Jiraiya-san," Minato spoke up, holding out a medium sized backpack. There were three scrolls packed inside, one held all the spare weapons and scrolls he would need for teaching his team on the road, the second contained the equipment he would personally need, like his tent. And the third held notebooks, all of them blank, ink, brushes, chakra ink (for seals), and pens.

Jiraiya hefted it, "Good job Kiiroi-chan!"

Minato blushed, glowing at the praise, she, Kushina and Mikoto had their own shoulder bags, Minato's had two traveling sets, one in case of emergency, Kushina also had two sets for the same reason and Mikoto... had three, at Fugaku's insistence, much to her annoyance.

"So, everyone ready?" Jiraiya asked after he had settled his pack where it belonged.

All three of the girls nodded.

"Ready when you are, Jiraiya-san!" Minato agreed.

"Good, then let's go!"

"So..." Kurama spoke up maybe three hours later, "how far have you all gotten in your training?"

Minato grinned, "I can climb trees and water walk already! I don't just want to be Hokage!" She blushed, "I want to be a medic too..."

Kushina smirked, "I can climb trees, but I haven't gotten the hang of water walking yet..."

"Lucky..." Mikoto muttered, "The clan in more focused on Fugaku than me... I can't get any help at all, so... I'm not quite proficient with tree climbing yet, and I've not even bothered trying to water walk yet... Fugaku tries to help me… but he's so darn busy as clan heir that he can't help me train as much as he clearly wants to…"

Kushina and Minato stared at her. "We aren't letting this stand!" they spoke in tandem. They looked to each other and nodded.

Minato grinned, "Jiraiya-san made it all a game for me," she told them, "a game of Ninja Tag!"

"Ninja Tag?" Kurama asked.

Minato nodded, "It's a lot of fun. You can use any surface to get away from the one who's 'It'... Before I knew it I was climbing the walls and trees as if I'd always been doing it, the same with water walking. Of course... the one who's 'It' can also use Jutsu..."

"That sounds like a lot of fun!" Kushina had perked up, "Can we play? Please 'Nato-chan~?"

Minato nodded, "I'll be 'It'!"

Jiraiya smiled, he's seen Kuro-chan lagging behind Aka-chan and Kiiroi-chan, but there wasn't much he could do about it either, he wasn't exactly welcome in the Compound, so anything that would help Mikoto was good. "Some rules first, since we aren't in the village," he told them, "One, don't go too far, and Two, no really harmful Jutsu please."

"Yes Sensei/Jiraiya-san~!" the three responded.

"Ready..." Jiraiya smirked, "GO!"

Minato hung back, "Kushi-chan, Miko-chan, I'll give you a head start since I'm so fast~"

"Ok 'Nato-chan!" Kushina agreed, "Let's go Miki-chan!" She ran ahead Mikoto following closely as Minato counted out the seconds.

The Mysterious Heiress

Several hours later, the three girls came trudging back to Jiraiya and Kurama. "So?" Jiraiya asked them.

"Miko-chan is now proficient with tree climbing and has a good grasp on water walking," Minato reported, "And Kushi-chan can now water walk with no problem!"

"Good job Kiiroi-chan!" Jiraiya praised.

"Thank you Jiraiya-san!" Minato bowed, taking the praise in stride, "Are we staying here tonight?" she asked, they had made good time, even with the game. They had to be close to halfway to the border of Hi no Kuni and ...Minato believed it was Taka, which was between Hi no Kuni and Kaminari no Kuni.

As this was the first time that they would be out of the village, all three Genin were rather excited.

(End)

This was really fun to write! I think I like Fem!Minato… although this is more an experiment than anything else…


	4. Niibi, Kidnappings and Bloodlines?

Idea: Minato knows that she's from a clan, there was never any question, but her name Namikaze has always been a mystery to her and those around her. The Namikaze were a mysterious clan that seemed to come out of nowhere and all that was left of the once huge clan, was Minato and a strange summoning contract that already had her name on it.

Summary: After young Namikaze Minato appears in the village of Konoha and becomes a Kunoichi, she and her most important person are marked by a mysterious silver haired man. Now with the ability to tap into a strange red chakra, the two journey into the future, trying to make names for themselves.

Warnings: Gender flipped Minato obviously!

Title: The Mysterious Heiress

(Niibi, Kidnapping and… Bloodlines?)

It had taken two long weeks, but they had finally gotten to the small village in which Niibi had chosen to live for the moment. Kenshin (Kurama) had gone off to find Niibi while Jiraiya set up in their hotel room.

"So this is Kaminari..." Minato breathed, "I think I like Hi no Kuni better..."

"It is beautiful in its own way though... isn't it?" Kushina asked her with a grin.

"...I suppose..." Minato agreed hesitantly.

The Mysterious Heiress

Kurama knocked on his sister's door and the door opened, revealing a young woman about a head shorter than Kurama himself, this was his sister: Matatabi, the Niibi no Nekomata. Even though all the Bijuu knew each other's names, they were very careful not to use them.

"It's nice to see you, Kyuubi-nii," Matatabi said with a grin as she embraced him, "Have you found your Lost Clan yet?" she asked curiously.

Kurama shook his head sadly, "No, I haven't found the clan yet; I'm starting to think I might never find them..." He sighed sadly as Matatabi let him into the house, "I found the Heiress, but she is completely alone."

"Her?" Matatabi asked in surprise, "You mean the heir is a girl?"

Kurama nodded, "Yes."

She sighed, "Poor Kyuubi-nii... his clan has maybe dwindled to one person..."

Kurama set the box of sweets on the table, "Indeed... I don't know if they are all dead or not though... I just... lost contact with them one day, almost ten years ago now."

Matatabi gave him a thoughtful look, "What is the Heiress's name?"

"She told me, and I've known for a while really, that her name is Minato," Kurama replied.

"Wait... Her name is _Minato_? Isn't that a boy's name?" Matatabi asked.

Kurama nodded, "It is, that's why I told you that I was coming with the Heir. Imagine my surprise when I learn that Minato is a _girl_. There was no time to inform you that the Heir was actually the Heiress."

Matatabi shook her head, "So... what did you bring me...?" All the Bijuu knew that Matatabi had a huge weakness for sweet foods.

"So..." Matatabi mused a minute later as she opened her present, "When are you going to take her for training?"

"It's..." Kurama blushed, "A bit complicated..."

"Oh?" the Niibi asked, "How so?"

"Well... it seems that another girl has staked a claim on my Heiress, on top of that, she's an official Konoha Kunoichi now. I can't just make her disappear..."

"Wait... a girl likes the Heiress _that way_?" Matatabi asked.

Kurama nodded, "That just makes the whole situation that much more complicated..." he told her, resting his head in his hands.

"Are you sure?" Matatabi asked with a teasing grin, "I don't see how it's so complicated Kyuubi-nii. You can offer to father children for them you know..."

Kurama's face reddened, "Niibi!" he nearly shouted. He actually hadn't thought of that...

Matatabi giggled as she popped a piece of chocolate in her mouth. "So, are you going to introduce me to your Heiress?" she asked with a smile, she wanted to see the girl and her teammates for herself.

Kurama nodded; "Sure," he got up, "Let's go now."

The Mysterious Heiress

Kurama and Matatabi found Minato and Kushina in a nearby clearing, Minato was working on her calligraphy and Kushina was trying to help her.

"I don't understand Kushi-chan," Minato grumbled, "Why won't Jiraiya-san teach me seals? My calligraphy is nearly perfect!" There were tears in her eyes, Jiraiya had _promised_ that he'd teach her how to create seals when she was older, and then it had been 'when you graduate' and _now_, it was 'when you have perfected your calligraphy to the point that it can't get any nicer'! "I'm having trouble finding ways to make my writing nicer..."

Kushina looked at what her _lover-to-be_ was working on. "Well, as someone who has been learning seals since before even going to Konoha... I have to agree with you..." In fact, if she remembered correctly, their Sensei's words had been, 'Go work on your calligraphy and, Kiiroi-chan, make sure to have Aka-chan help you,' Kushina wasn't sure what their Sensei had planned though.

Matatabi smiled as she pulled Kurama away from the scene, "They are cute aren't they?" She asked as she smiled up at her older brother.

Kurama nodded, "They make an adorable couple," he agreed.

The Mysterious Heiress

Back in the clearing, Minato had put her writing supplies away and was now lying with her head in Kushina's lap. "…Stupid Jiraiya-san..." she muttered, not that it really mattered, her Kushi-chan could start her on seals anytime, since the younger girl was studying intermediate seal by now. But Minato found that she didn't want to do that.

Kushina giggled as she carded her fingers gently through Minato's blonde locks, "I suppose, but I like spending time with you, 'Nato-chan..."

"I know," Minato replied, gazing up at her friend, not realizing what she looked like to the redhead with her eyes half lidded, "I like spending time with you too..."

Kushina swallowed, Minato-chan looked... Before she realized what she was doing, Kushina was leaning down.

Minato blinked, "Kushi-chan what are yo- ...Mm..." her eyes widened and then slowly closed with Kushina's lips met her own in a soft kiss, 'This is… my... first kiss...' she realized, her hands coming up and tangling in Kushina's blood red hair.

Suddenly, Kushina was torn away from the kiss and carried away. Minato sat up, her eyes widening as she saw some Kumo Shinobi carrying her teammate away. Her eyes narrowed, "Oh so..." Minato hissed angrily, "You think you can take _my_ girlfriend and get away do you...?"

She leaped into the tree they had been sitting under before and dashed after them. "...For taking my teammate... I'll _kill_ you..."

In almost no time at all, Minato found them, her Kushi-chan had her hands tied behind her back, the Kumo Shinobi were being very rough with her too…

Minato followed them from a distance, jumping down every once and a while to retrieve the lovely red hair that Kushina was pulling out to leave a trail. Her hair was too pretty to leave on the ground. Minato smiled as she thought of what she could make with the beautiful strands.

She didn't know it, but her ears had shifted forms, they were now foxlike and her diamond blue eyes had become a dangerous purple, a deep, deep red violet that promised death for anyone who would _dare_ take her most precious person away.

But, Minato found that she now had a problem, no matter _how much_ she sped up, she couldn't actually catch them! She could keep them in sight (most of the time) and when she lost them, her Kushi-vixen's discarded hair kept her on the trail. She found herself burning a secondary source of Chakra that she hadn't known that she'd had before. Finally, after a three hour chase, she was close enough that she could take them down one by one.

The last one however... He was able to get back up and watched as the two girls kissed again. He attacked them from behind, only to die before his attack could hit them.

Kurama sighed in relief as he watched his Heiress with soft eyes. He stepped forward and placed one hand on Minato-hime's left shoulder and the other hand one Kushina's right shoulder, silently placing a seal on each of their shoulders, through their clothes.

Kushina's eyes dilated as she felt as strange new chakra flood her system. Her knees shook and then buckled, her eyes rolled back in her head as she lost consciousness.

"Kushi-chan!" Minato barely caught her before she landed on the ground, "Kushi-chan!"

Minato turned to Kurama, "_What did you do_?" she snarled, her eyes going from that dangerous deep red-violet to a downright lethal crimson. Kurama smiled softly as he felt the almost unnoticeable drain on his endless reserves.

Minato's chakra aura went from its usual dark green to a violent red. "Well?"

"I didn't do anything, Minato-hime," he told her, "Nothing that would hurt you or your lovely vixen."

Minato blinked, "Who are you?"

"I cannot tell you that... yet. I shall let you discover what my seals do first alright?" Kurama gave her a charming grin.

Minato gave him a distrustful look as the red and then purple bled out of her eyes. She panted as the chakra left her system, the red aura dispersing. She forced herself up, slinging Kushina onto her back, and leaped into the trees. She had to get back to Jiraiya-san!

Three hours later, Minato was about ready to collapse when she finally reached the Inn. It took her fifteen minutes to walk up to their rooms.

Mikoto gasped when she saw what kind of condition her best friends were in, she was so surprised that she didn't notice Minato's new additions. "What happened?" She asked almost frantically.

"Some Kumo Bastards tried to kidnap Kushi-chan," Minato explained, "Now let us in Miko-chan!"

Mikoto opened the door wider, "I'll get Jiraiya-sensei..."

"You do that..." Minato breathed, "I'm not feeling so hot..." After putting Kushina in bed, Minato collapsed next to her.

As soon as her head touched the pillow, Minato lost consciousness. As she slept, her body became used to the excess of Kyuubi's chakra that had been added to her coils. She had nearly drained her supply dry as she had followed and tried to catch the kidnappers. Going from almost nothing to too much was a bit of a shock and it would take several weeks for her to be able to function normally without feeling sick.

Kushina was in worse shape than Minato was even, since she hadn't had _any_ of the Kyuubi's chakra in her chakra coils at all. Minato and Kushina wouldn't be learning that they could actually _use_ this foreign chakra for several years.

(End Chapter)

Ok, so it's short, Editing is finished… I think.

Yes the kidnapping is different, that's because everything has snowballed, just because Minato was born a girl.

Neph


End file.
